


What You Got To Say?

by kaguya_yoru



Series: Everybody Talks [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Collars, D/s AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m not enough for him,” Clint said the words matter-of-factly, with no trace of jealousy or anger. “And I don’t know if you would be enough for him either. But I do know that being with both of us makes him feel complete.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Got To Say?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stand leaving Phil, Clint, and Steve like that at the end of [Won't You Look My Way?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5604031), so have a sequel. I seem to have accidentally created a 'verse so more fics may be forthcoming.
> 
> The underage tag is because this is set during the summer after Phil and Steve have finished their junior year of high school and Clint has just finished his sophomore year. This is a D/s verse but only light D/s happens in the fic.

“I want everybody to take a note of this.” Everybody groaned but Tony talked over the noise. “One week. One week and I haven’t said a word.”

“You’ve said plenty this past week,” Sif countered from where she sat atop Volstagg’s shoulders in the pool. “You are worse than Fandral and I did not know that was possible.”

“Hey!” Fandral turned his head. He had been leaning against a tree with one hand, chatting with Darcy who seemed very welcoming of his attention. “Just because you don’t appreciate my sparkling wit doesn’t mean others,” he shot a smile at Darcy, “aren’t more discerning.”

“Oh, honey.” Darcy had her back to the wide tree trunk with one foot propped against it. “You are very cute but your ‘sparkling wit’ could use a little work.”

The whole group erupted into laughter. They were at Tony’s mansion, taking full advantage of his Olympic sized swimming pool on the hot summer day. They didn’t often get a chance to hang out at Tony’s place but his parents were overseas and Jarvis, the butler, had a soft spot for Tony’s group of friends. Steve was sitting cross-legged on a pool chaise, using an umbrella, T-shirt, shorts, and massive amounts of sunscreen to protect him from the sun’s rays. A sketchbook lay in his lap and he was trying to get the play of light and shadow just right as he sketched Fandral and Darcy under the oak tree.

“As I was saying,” Tony shouted over the noise, “I haven’t said a word about this for a full week!”

Steve had a sudden sense of foreboding. One week ago was when they had all gone to the movies, when he’d kissed Phil and watched him come in Clint’s mouth. He ducked his head as his cheeks burned and hoped anybody who saw him would blame it on the sun.

His heart almost stopped as Tony uttered his next words. “Merida, why are you so pissed at our little Captain America here?” Tony had nicknames for practically all of them but the fact that Steve shared a name with his own comic book hero was a source of endless amusement to him.

The whole group fell silent. Steve dared to look up and saw Tony with a satisfied look on his face as he surveyed them, as he had all of their attention now. 

“Well?” Tony demanded. Clint, his hands clasped behind his head, didn’t answer him. He was taking a break from swimming on a floating pool chair, dirty blond hair darkened by moisture, sunglasses perched on his nose, feet trailing in the water, and the sun gleaming off of the toned arms and tight abs he’d earned doing archery. Steve couldn’t understand why Phil would be interested in him at all; he and Clint were as different as night and day. 

“Stark,” Phil spoke up from where he lay on another chaise, reading some thick History textbook even though it was summer break. A T-shirt hid his torso now but Steve had had to fight to keep his eyes off of him when he’d been swimming with Clint earlier. “Leave him alone.” He was careful to keep all dominance from his voice since he was speaking to a claimed sub.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tony actually wagged his finger at Phil. “You’re not _my_ Dom.”

A furrow appeared in the center of Phil’s brow but he didn’t say another word. Steve thought it was telling that Tony had waited until Pepper was at work to bring up the subject. Phil couldn’t reprimand Tony for his behavior but Pepper certainly would have.

Tony knew better than to push Phil though so he turned his attention to Steve instead. “What did you do to make our Robin Hood so cranky lately?”

Steve cleared his throat and made sure not to look anywhere near Phil. “Just drop it.”

He should have known that wouldn’t deter Tony in the slightest. Tony leaned forward, his brown eyes practically sparkling with curiosity. “So, something is going on!” 

“Apparently so,” Natasha said. She was sunbathing on another chaise, clad in a bikini and lying on her stomach, large sunglasses hiding her expression.

Steve glanced around. Everybody was looking at him now. Thor, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif had paused their game of chicken fight. Bruce and Jane looked up from where they had been going over some complicated looking equations, as bad as Phil was at taking a break from classes. Darcy and Fandral waited to see what he was going to say, abandoning their flirting for the moment.

His cheeks were definitely on fire now. Steve tried to suck in a breath, his chest growing tighter every passing second. He blinked rapidly as the attempt failed and fumbled through his things to find his inhaler, even as he tried to get his lungs to expand.

“Steve?” Tony sounded panicked, but Steve couldn’t spare a thought for him. He rifled through his bag, trying to find the small plastic device. “Shit, I didn’t mean - ”

Steve’s vision was starting to tunnel and his wheezing grew louder. He couldn’t find it. Where was it? He upended his entire bag on the tile, spilling charcoal, colored pencils, and a large rubber eraser that bounced several times before coming to a stop. He whipped his head from side to side but he still couldn’t find the inhaler amongst his scattered belongings. His eyes watered as he struggled to draw breath.

“Here.”

Someone pressed his inhaler into his hands and Steve grabbed for it desperately. He forced his shaking hands to still so that he could get the medicine into his lungs and spent several moments just breathing in and out once it started to work. He finally looked up to see Phil perched on the edge of Steve’s chaise, his kind blue-grey eyes looking down at him.

“It was on the table next to you,” Phil said, keeping his voice soft. “Would you like to go inside?”

“Yes, please,” Steve whispered. He kept his head down as they stood up, unable to handle whatever expressions were on their friends’ faces at that moment. Phil didn’t touch him at all as they entered the house side by side and a burst of conversation erupted behind them, causing Steve to hunch his shoulders. Once inside, they automatically headed to the den where they all normally hung out.

Steve collapsed onto the couch when they arrived, still clutching his inhaler like a talisman.

“I can get you some water, if you’d like.” Phil hovered in the doorway, seemingly unwilling to step further into the room but equally unwilling to leave.

“No, thank you,” Steve replied, falling back on the manners that had been drilled into him by his ma. He studied Phil from beneath the fringes of his eyelashes - so long he feared they made him look like a girl - before leaning forward. He may be a sub but he was never one to shrink from a problem or obstacle.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make things worse.”

Phil met his gaze without hesitation. “No, I’m sorry for last week,” he said. “I thought I saw something when you opened that door. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“What did you see?” Steve’s mouth was dry. Maybe he should have gotten that glass of water after all.

Phil took a step forward, his eyes intent on Steve. “I saw a gorgeous guy with the most beautiful blue eyes looking back at me. And for a brief moment, I thought I saw him wanting me.”

Steve licked his lips. He owed Phil this much, at least. “You weren’t wrong,” he whispered.

Phil’s eyes darkened so fast it made Steve catch his breath. “Steve,” he said slowly, “I want to make sure that we don’t have any more misunderstandings because I really want to come over there and kiss you.”

Steve set his inhaler on the coffee table and stood. At only five foot four inches tall, his stature wasn’t impressive but he felt better on his feet. “I need to know your intentions,” he said, using the old-fashioned phrasing on purpose.

That stopped Phil short. Then he executed a perfect bow, which should have looked ridiculous in his T-shirt and swim trunks but somehow he pulled it off. “Steven Rogers, I would like to be your Dominant, for one year and one day or as long as you’ll have me,” he said.

Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest. He hoped his nervousness wasn’t showing in his expression. “You already have a submissive,” he pointed out.

Phil nodded. “Yes, I do,” he said. “And it may be greedy of me but I want both of you.”

“Have you ever had two submissives at the same time?”

“No, Clinton is my first.”

Steve felt a brief stab of jealousy at that statement and it must have shown on his face.

“I liked you first,” Phil admitted, his lips twisted in a wry smile. “All those nights we spent talking about comics, justice, and standing up for the little guy - how could I not? But you never showed any interest and I didn’t want to risk losing our friendship.”

He stepped a little closer to Steve. “Whatever happens, I don’t want to lose what we have,” he said earnestly.

Steve searched Phil’s face. His brown, flyaway hair was sticking up a little, having fully dried from his time in the pool. Phil’s blue-grey eyes stared deep into his own. He wanted so badly to say the words and complete the ritual.

Instead, he repeated the question he’d asked last week. “What about Clint?”

“I won’t break our claim,” Phil said plainly. “I can’t promise that I won’t mess up. But I do promise that I will do my absolute best to meet both of your needs.”

Steve liked that Phil was honest with him. However, there was one thing still missing. Or rather, one person. He squared his shoulders. “I need to talk to Clint.”

Steve saw the hope flare in Phil’s eyes even though his expression remained calm. “Yes, you should.”

At that moment, the door to the den opened and Pepper marched Tony inside, one slim finger hooked underneath his collar. Steve hadn’t even known that Tony had one - it was a completely personal choice as to how people marked their claims, if they even did so at all. The golden metallic material wrapped seamlessly around Tony’s throat and Pepper’s nail was a shocking red against it. She was still dressed in the blouse and dress pants she wore to her summer job as a receptionist while Tony was only in his swim trunks.

“Tony has something to say,” she announced, molten fury in her eyes. She pulled the collar a little tighter to prevent Tony from talking just yet and softened her voice as she addressed Steve. “Are you all right?”

Steve nodded. “It’s fine.”

Pepper’s eyes hardened. “No, it’s not,” she said, and although Steve knew her anger was directed towards Tony, it still made him want to do something, anything, to get that note out of her voice. “I told him to leave this alone.” To his credit, Tony remained completely silent, his eyes glued to the ground.

“Pepper,” Phil said, his voice in the hard tones of one Dom addressing another. “We’re in the middle of something.”

Pepper looked back and forth between Phil and Steve. “Oh, Phil,” she said, her lips curving into a soft smile as understanding lit her eyes.

“Phil, why don’t you go get Clint?” Steve suggested. Tony looked absolutely miserable and Steve felt sorry for him. He knew how hard it was for a sub to have a Dom mad at you. Phil quickly searched his face and then nodded, accepting the request.

As soon as Phil left, Tony sank to his knees, more comfortable now that he was in the presence of his Domme and a fellow sub. “Steve, I am so sorry,” he said. “Please tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, Tony, and I accept your apology,” Steve said. “Just, maybe don’t push so hard next time, okay?”

Tony bowed his head further. “Okay,” he whispered.

Pepper let go of his collar and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. “Very good,” she murmured and Tony let out a whimper, his face relaxing and his hands clutching his knees tight. “We’ll talk about your punishment later.”

“Yes, mistress.”

Steve blinked. He hadn’t expected Tony to use that particular title but he probably should have; Tony could be surprisingly traditional at times. The longer he watched them, the more his heart ached. He wanted that so badly for himself.

Thankfully, Phil picked that moment to re-enter the room. An uneasy feeling went through Steve when he saw the carefully blank expression on his face. Phil had already said that he wasn’t going to break his claim with Clint, but Clint always could if he thought that Phil wouldn’t be able to meet his needs.

“Clinton would like to speak to Steven alone.”

Upon hearing the formal names, Pepper quickly ushered Tony out of the room, briefly clasping Phil’s arm as she passed him. Phil held the door open for Clint and they shared a glance before he closed it behind him as he exited, leaving the two of them alone.

Clint crossed his arms, a truly murderous look on his face. He hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt and his toned arms were emphasized even more by the pose. Steve stood his ground and tilted up his chin, tightening his hands into fists at his side.

“You don’t see him,” Clint said. It was the last thing Steve expected him to say and his hands loosened a little in surprise. “I know you two have all these things in common but you don’t see him.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He wanted you for months, almost from the first day you guys met,” Clint spat out the words. “Months! You spent almost every day with him and you couldn’t see how fucking amazing he is.”

“I - ” Steve was at a loss. “I didn’t know that.”

“And even worse than all that,” Clint took a step forward and Steve felt a frisson of fear go through him, “is that he offered himself to you and you _rejected_ him. You _hurt_ him.”

“I thought,” Steve’s voice was shaking. “I thought that he was just winding me up.”

A look of pure disgust crossed Clint’s face. “If you think that Phil is that kind of Dom, you don’t deserve him.” He turned to go and Steve knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he couldn’t lie any longer.

Clint’s hand was skimming the doorknob when Steve’s words rang through the room. “He’s too good for me!”

Clint stopped. “You’ve got that right,” he said without turning around, but some of the anger had left his voice.

“I wanted him too,” Steve said, finally giving voice to the words that he’d buried deep. “Ever since the moment we met. For the past year, whenever I thought about having a Dom, it was Phil’s face I saw and Phil’s voice I heard.”

At that, Clint did turn around, a gobsmacked expression on his face. “What? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Steve sighed, suddenly feeling weary. “Because I’m broken and Phil deserves better. He deserves you.”

“What do you mean, you’re broken?”

“I have,” Steve said haltingly, “physical limitations as a sub. Last week,” a blush rose to his cheeks but he pressed on, “I got dizzy just from kissing. I’m working on it but I don’t want to be a disappointment to a Dom.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “There’s no rush to being in a claim,” he said, repeating the words his ma had told him so many times before and trying not to let the bitterness overwhelm him. He knew the words were true. Most people didn’t enter their first claims until their early twenties. Even in their group, Tony and Pepper and Phil and Clint were the only two couples who had taken that next step.

“How long are you going to wait?” Genuine curiosity colored Clint’s voice and he uncrossed his arms.

“What do you mean?”

“When will you be ready to be in a claim?”

“I - ” Steve hadn’t thought about a timeline. “I don’t know.”

Clint narrowed his eyes. “So you don’t realize that you’re being a self-sacrificing little shit and that Phil won’t care about your physical limitations at all.”

Steve gaped at him. “What?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Fuck, Steve, it’s like you’ve never met the guy. As he has told me time and time again, he likes you just the way you are. He doesn’t want some mythical Steve in the future who doesn’t get knocked over by a stiff breeze. He wants you the way you are right here and right now.”

“Why do you care so much about this?” Steve shot back, stung by the truth in Clint’s statement. “I’m giving you what you want! I’m letting you have him all to yourself.”

A muscle ticked in Clint’s jaw. “That is not what I want,” he hissed, his eyes lit up in anger. “I want Phil to be happy.”

Steve swallowed. “I want Phil to be happy too.”

“So accept the fact that you make him happy and stop being an asshole about all this!”

“Oh my god.” Steve could feel his eyes widen as realization struck him. It was obvious now that he thought about it. “You’re in love with him.”

All the fury left Clint’s eyes. “Yeah,” he said shortly, crossing his arms again, “and he doesn’t know so keep your mouth shut.”

“Clint.” Steve’s heart ached to do it but he knew it was the right thing to do. He kept his voice gentle. “I can just be his friend. I got carried away last week but that doesn’t have to happen again.”

“You still don’t get it.” Clint shook his head. Even though Clint was a grade below them, there was knowledge in his eyes that made him seem much older. “Last week in the van, he was really happy. So I was happy. And right now, he’s hurting, so I’m hurting.”

“I’m not enough for him,” Clint said the words matter-of-factly, with no trace of jealousy or anger. “And I don’t know if you would be enough for him either. But I do know that being with both of us makes him feel complete.”

Steve drew in a deep breath. He was tired of fighting his attraction to Phil and tired of coming up with reasons for them not to be together. He wanted this with every fiber of his being. “Okay.”

Clint looked wary. “Okay?”

Steve nodded. He looked hard at Clint. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Clint didn’t hesitate. “Just promise me one thing, Rogers,” he said. “Don’t hurt him again.”

“I’ll do my best not to,” Steve promised.

Clint nodded and then moved to let Phil in the room. As soon as the door swung shut, Phil moved so that he was in front of Clint, framing Clint’s face with his hands and beginning to talk with him in a low voice, too low for Steve to make out across the room. Clint’s eyes slid shut as his hands came up to tightly grip Phil’s forearms and Steve realized that this was the same pose he saw them in last week just before the van door closed. From time to time, Clint nodded or said something briefly in response but he was largely quiet while Phil spoke to him.

Finally, Phil raised his voice. “Steve,” he said, not taking his eyes off of Clint. “Could you excuse us a moment? You don’t have to leave the room,” he added.

“Uh,” Steve said, not knowing what was going on. “Okay?”

With a quick movement, Phil captured Clint’s wrists and slammed him against the nearest wall. It was impossible to miss the degree of tension that was vibrating through Clint’s body even as Phil captured his lips in a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Slowly, the tension seeped from his limbs as the kiss went on until Clint’s body turned languid, his hips rising to press against Phil’s in a smooth, fluid motion. At that point, Phil broke off the kiss and began to speak in a low tone in Clint’s ear again, his own hips moving to meet Clint’s.

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of them. They moved so well together, their hips sliding against each other like a well-choreographed dance. Despite the intimacy of the movement, there wasn’t anything overtly sexual about it; this was clearly a Dom comforting his sub, not the precursor to anything more.

Clint must have said something to Phil then because his hips stilled and they spent several moments just pressed against the wall, breathing together. Then Phil slowly straightened up and pulled away, releasing Clint’s wrists as he did so. Clint’s eyes fluttered open and Phil smiled as he searched his gaze, content with whatever he saw in their depths. After one last brief kiss, Clint stepped back as Phil turned to face Steve, cautious hope in his eyes.

Despite everything he and Clint had discussed, there was still one question Steve needed to ask that only Phil could answer.

“What can you give me that another Dom couldn’t?”

Phil smiled, as if he had been expecting the question. “Steven Rogers, you are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. You have absolutely no idea how to back down from a fight. Literally, in some cases. And once you get an idea into your head, you will not let it go, even if it threatens to kill you.”

Steve blinked. He hadn’t been expecting Phil to say any of that.

Phil’s gaze bore into him. “So many people dismiss you based on what they see on the surface. But I see you, Steven Rogers. The real you. And I can tell that you’re drowning.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve said, his heart in his throat.

Phil moved forward until he was standing right in front of him. His eyes were so kind as he looked down at Steve. “You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. Every day, you work two, three times as hard as anybody else to do the same tasks, to take care of the people around you. But you need someone to take care of you, too.”

“I’m fine,” Steve bit out. He clenched his hands tight at his sides. “I can handle it.”

“I know you can, Steve. I _know_. But I would be honored if you would let me take care of you when you need it.” Phil lowered his voice. “Let me take care of you, Steve. Please.”

Steve drew in a shuddering breath, then another. He had no more willpower to deny himself any longer and he knew that every word Phil had said was true. Steve carefully lowered himself to his knees, not missing the way Phil’s eyes darkened. “Phillip Coulson,” he said, making sure his words were clearly heard, “I would like to be your submissive for one year and one day or as long as you’ll have me.”

The smile that spread across Phil’s face was dazzling. He slid to his knees, joining Steve on the ground, and gathered him in his arms, laying a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips that was nonetheless completely thorough in execution. Steve clutched at Phil’s shoulders, melting into the embrace, losing himself in the glide of Phil’s lips across his own, the small flicks of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He let out a whimper as his head began to spin and Phil smoothly moved to the column of Steve’s throat, trailing kisses down it as Steve fought to catch his breath.

Steve closed his eyes as he rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. He felt completely safe wrapped in Phil’s arms and he never wanted the moment to end. Unfortunately, his arthritic knees were less than happy with the position and Steve had to shift his weight as they made their protests known.

“Couch,” Phil said in his ear. Steve kept his eyes closed, trusting that he would be led true, as Phil helped him to his feet and moved them both to the sofa, keeping his arm wrapped around Steve’s shoulders. Steve settled along Phil’s side with a sigh, resting one hand on Phil’s chest, as Phil pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Clint,” Steve heard Phil say softly. A moment passed and then Steve felt the sofa dip as Clint settled in on Phil’s other side. Steve briefly opened his eyes to see Clint wrap his arm around Phil’s waist as Phil buried his hand in Clint’s tousled hair.

“For as long you’ll have me,” Phil said, his voice a gentle rumble underneath Steve’s hand, “I will be your protector against the world and yourself.”

The phrase wasn’t as commonly used anymore but Steve felt the rightness of it settle down deep in his bones. He didn’t have to wish any longer. He finally had what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
